


Segundo Digresión

by nxymxrjr (KingPreussen)



Series: La Sinfonía [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Fluff, M/M, Organized Crime, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7105216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/nxymxrjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The thin, early morning sunlight that could make its way around the room's heavy curtains striped up along Neymar's shoulder blades. Lio traced the light with his fingers, smoothing his hand along Neymar's back.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>Lio and Neymar spend a morning in.
            </blockquote>





	Segundo Digresión

**Author's Note:**

> there's not actually any sex in here but there's a lot of suggestion and mature themes so
> 
> hope you like it :)

Neymar was... stunning. Lio, propped up on one elbow, his phone grasped loosely in his hand, just watched him breathe for a while. He was splayed out on his stomach in their bed, arms crossed over his head and face half smushed into the pillow. Lio shifted the sheet laid across his back down a bit, eyes roving over Neymar's cinnamon colored shoulders down to the dip at the base of his spine.

A warm breeze came in through the window, blowing through Neymar's short hair and ruffling it even more than it already was. He was fond of changing it often, which was honestly a plus for Lio; it was much harder for their enemies to identify him if he never looked the same from a distance. This time it was an ash blond that contrasted so well with his skin. In a few days he would probably change it again so Lio enjoyed it while it lasted.

The thin, early morning sunlight that could make its way around the room's heavy curtains striped up along Neymar's shoulder blades. Lio traced the light with his fingers, smoothing his hand along Neymar's back. His phone vibrated and he ignored it, concentrating more on Neymar's eyes flickering behind thin eyelids, his dark eyelashes brushing his cheekbones.

One of Neymar's eyes fluttered open. "What time is it?" he rasped, staring blearily up at Lio.

"Too early for you, darling," Lio replied.

His phone vibrated again and Neymar's eye darted to it instead. "You're going to work," he said flatly.

Lio winced. "I have to. It's an emergency." Neymar rolled over petulantly, curling up on his side. "Ney. Please, love, you know I can't always drop everything for you."

"We've been planning to be together for weeks." Neymar made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sniffle and curled up tighter. "Don't you love me enough to spend time with me?"

"Ney, don't pull that." Lio didn't think he had the quickest temper, but being accused of not loving Neymar enough, the only thing he loved _at all_ , frustrated him to no end.

Neymar sniffled again. "Sorry."

Lio unlocked his phone and scrolled through his messages. The two newest ones were from Geri, something about a lead and a possible accomplice. Lio typed a return message quickly, telling him to keep the accomplice in the basement levels for a little while to think about his choices. Geri sent him back a series of laughing emojis and Lio rolled his eyes, tossing his phone off the bed.

"Let me make it up to you?" Lio murmured, sidling up to Neymar and settling along the curve of his back, pressing them as close to each other as they could be. "And then we can go get breakfast."

Neymar stayed quiet to think. Eventually he looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How long are you staying?"

Lio smiled back at him. "As long as you want me, darling."

Neymar grinned back, turning in Lio's arms until they were face to face and smacking a kiss on his lips. "I knew you'd come around," he said cheekily.

"Speaking of _coming_ ," Lio replied with a grin of his own, pinning Neymar beneath him and, in line with his promise, making it up to him.

* * *

An hour later, Lio mouthed at the red marks he left on Neymar's neck and chest, making him gasp and sigh in equal measures. Despite his very real work responsibilities, he didn't want to leave, preferring to lie around all day, his and Neymar's legs tangled, Neymar's fingers holding Lio's head exactly where he wanted it.

Neymar giggled when Lio hit a particularly sensitive spot and he glanced up. "Here, hm?" he murmured, licking his lips.

"No, no!" Neymar used his grip on Lio's hair to push his head away, still laughing. "Leave it alone!"

Lio growled playfully. "But it's a part of you I didn't know until now...." He rolled his hips, forcing a shuddering moan out of his boyfriend, and used the distraction to press his lips up against Neymar's neck again. 

"You're horrible," Neymar insisted between bouts of laughter. "What about breakfast?"

"I had breakfast," Lio said, voice muffled by Neymar's sweat-soaked skin. "Not my fault you missed it."

Neymar pushed Lio's shoulder hard enough that they switched positions, Lio trapped under Neymar who used his advantage to sit up, eyes still half-lidded and expression sated. "You're so disgusting."

Lio smirked up at him. "That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago. Or fifteen minutes before that. In fact, I think that counts as _two_ breakfasts." He took too much pleasure in seeing Neymar redden, his blush spreading from his cheeks down his neck and over his collarbones. "If you insist we can drive somewhere...."

Neymar hooked one of his sharp canines over his lower lip, pressing a hand to the middle of Lio's chest. "Call it in. The next time you get up you'll be walking with a limp."

Lio's smirk widened and, for the first time in a long time, he considered giving up the whole "crime" business as a loss. The more time he spent under the Brazilian, the better.


End file.
